Eu não sou super herói!
by Topaz Autumn Sprout
Summary: Ele odiava a fama. Só queria viver em paz, longe dos holofotes, namorar alguém que gostasse dele realmente. Mas não é facil sendo uma celebridade. Song Fic.


**Título: Eu não sou Super-Herói**

**Autor: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Estilo: Song-fic**

**Baseado na música Super Herói de Sandy e Júnior**

**Classificação: PG -13**

**ATENÇÃO: Contém slash muito leve, fala do relacionamento entre dois homens. Não é tua praia? Não leia!**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a J.K. , esta história não tem fins lucrativos.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

*** Em negrito estrofes da música**

**Não quero imitar**

**Deus ou coisa assim**

**Só quero encontrar**

**O que é melhor prá mim**

Não quero ser igual a ninguém, nem que achem que sou melhor do que qualquer pessoa, não quero ser um ídolo.

Não quero substituir ninguém, não quero governar este mundo.

Quero achar meu caminho soziinho, sem que me digam por onde ir ou como agir. Já tive o bastante disso.

**Ser mais que alguém que sai num jornal**

**Ser mais que um rosto num comercial**

**É, não é fácil viver assim**

Eu já cansei de ser manchete de jornal, de ter meu rosto estampado naquelas páginas que falam de mim como se me conhecessem.

Distorcem minhas atitudes como lhes convém para obter manchetes chamativas.

Fui absolutamente ignorado nos primeiros onze anos da minha vida. E, de repente, sou uma celebridade vivendo sob o escrutínio de uma sociedade que eu nem sabia que existia. Que critica meus atos, palavras e qualquer coisa que eu faça.

Num dia o Salvador, no outro, um garoto perturbado e carente de atenção.

Apesar da vida difícil, às vezes sinto falta dos tempos de anonimato.

**Se eu quiser chorar**

**Não ter que fingir**

**Sei que posso errar**

**É humano se ferir**

Se fico triste tem um bando de gente querendo saber o que estou sentindo, se está tudo bem e se estou em condições de cumprir meu destino.

Então penduro a máscara e sigo em frente. Sei que muitas vezes sou transparente, que levo a alma nos olhos, e ter que me esconder desse jeito machuca. Minha dor eu acabo expressando como rebeldia às regras impostas.

Não me é dado o direito de errar; devo derrotar o inimigo. Sem fraquejar, sem ter dúvidas.

MAS EU AS TENHO! Ainda sou um garoto, como não as teria? Minha vida aqui é regida por uma profecia, que pode ser interpretada de muitas maneiras.

Como posso ter certeza de tudo, se mesmo os grandes homens deste mundo nadam em dúvidas e suposições?

**Parece absurdo**

**Mas tente aceitar**

**Que os heróis também podem sangrar**

**Posso estar confuso, mas vou me lembrar**

**Que os heróis também podem sonhar**

**E não é fácil viver assim**

Sim, eu me machuco, sangro, já tive ossos quebrados, desmaiei de pavor, sofri dores atrozes por causa de maldições.

Podem até me vestir com capa de herói, mas sou apenas humano.

Nesta minha vida estranha e conturbada, cheia de percalços e assombrada por tantas perdas, às vezes bate uma amargura enorme, e eu fico desesperançado e confuso.

Mas tento manter a idéia de que posso ter um futuro, posso fazer as coisas darem certo, ter uma boa vida e, quem sabe, encontrar um amor de verdade.

Aquele velho ditado que diz que o homem morre, não quando deixa de viver mas quando deixa de sonhar, é meu mantra. Procuro manter meus sonhos como uma perspectiva de futuro.

**Seja como for, agora sei que o meu papel**

**Não é ser herói no céu**

**É na terra que eu vou viver**

Sim eu sei o que esperam de mim. E vou fazer o possível para cumprir a minha parte.

Uma vez que meu tão falado destino seja cumprido, se eu sobreviver, espero ser deixado em paz.

Não pretendo servir de exemplo para ninguém.

Cumprirei a tal profecia fazendo o que acho certo, quero acabar com este estado permanente de terror, quero que as pessoas tenham uma vida decente.

Não quero seguidores, preciso de parceiros.

**Eu não sei voar**

**É só ilusão**

**Ninguém pode andar**

**Com os pés fora do chão**

A vassoura é mágica, eu só piloto.

No céu eu comando, sei exatamente o que fazer, que direção tomar...É onde me sinto mais livre.

A sensação é maravilhosa... Ser uno com a natureza, sentir-se parte dela, dar-se conta que na imensidão não passamos de ínfimos grãos de poeira cósmica.

Ajuda a colocar as coisas em perspectiva e te ensina a ser humilde.

Aqui no chão, creio que foi esta humildade aprendida no céu que me deu coragem de me entregar para a morte, sabendo que de alguma maneira eu ainda faria parte deste universo.

Então eu morri para reviver; e vivi para derrotar o inimigo.

Com os pés no chão e o pensamento no Altíssimo.

**Eu só sou mais alguém querendo encontrar**

**A minha própria estrada prá trilhar**

**Apenas alguém querendo encontrar**

**A minha própria forma de amar**

**É, não é fácil viver assim.**

Agora é tempo de seguir em frente, abrir caminhos, e mais uma vez terei de provar que sou bom naquilo que escolhi por meus próprios méritos. Não por favorecimento, nem pelos meus "atos heróicos".

Não quero viver de fama.

Quero simplesmente viver! Poder levar minha vida em paz.

Quem sabe achar um amor, alguém que me veja como sou realmente. Não como o garoto desamparado, nem como o herói ou como um cavaleiro de armadura reluzente. Alguém que entenda minha necessidade de sossego, que aceite minhas manias, que faça meu sangue correr mais rápido ante a mera expectativa de um encontro, que encha minha cabeça de planos, que compartilhe seus sonhos e quem sabe, com muita sorte, goste de voar...

Então, por um acaso do destino, me vejo frente a frente com uma pessoa que povoou muitas horas dos meus pensamentos por vários anos.

Fui envolvido pelo perfume quase esquecido de lavanda, hortelã e alecrim. Recebi um sorriso de volta e fiquei com a sensação que havia rolado algo, e foi recíproco. Então veio aquela vontade urgente de desvendar a tal sensação. Cumprimentos, pequenos sorrisos, esbarrões casuais e conversas banais.

Numa festa de colegas em comum, aconteceu o que viria a ser o marco da minha vida amorosa: não sei se beijei ou fui beijado, mas o beijo foi muito real e virou meu mundo de pernas para o ar.

Aquela boca capaz de falar sobre as coisas mais interessantes ou fazer ofensas abomináveis, era macia, quente, com o intoxicante e pecaminoso sabor de maçãs, literalmente viciante.

Eu fitava embasbacado aqueles lagos de prata líquida, que normalmente tinham uma expressão fria, mas agora me devolviam calor e contentamento.

Àquele beijo seguiram-se outros, e eu pude realizar um desejo de anos: deslizar os dedos por aquelas mechas platinadas e confirmar que eram tão suaves e macias quanto pareciam.

Somos o dia e a noite. O salvador do lado da Luz e o fiel seguidor das Trevas.

E mais uma vez fui parar nos jornais (aliás fomos):

O herói do mundo bruxo é um degenerado?

Crise de rebeldia tardia? O salvador do mundo Bruxo namorando o Bad Boy das trevas!

O herdeiro da luz foi seduzido pelo lado negro?

E por aí vão as adoráveis manchetes...

Querem saber?

EU, HARRY POTTER **AMO** DRACO MALFOY.

Ele me vê simplesmente como uma pessoa, me quer pelo que eu sou, sem rótulos, sem títulos. Somente o Harry.

Ele sabe sobre ter a vida devassada e exposta, sobre a dor, solidão, tristeza e perdas. Em muitos pontos somos bem parecidos.

Para mim ele é simplesmente Draco. Com o ar pomposo, gênio difícil e língua ferina, mas fundamentalmente uma pessoa íntegra e justa.

Sobre a Marca negra? Foi a coisa mais idiota que ele já fez. Se foi por orgulho, temor ou despeito, não me interessa mais. Eu o amo do jeito que ele é.

Sempre teve muito sentimento entre nós, nunca foi uma coisa neutra. Dizem que do ódio para o amor é uma linha muito fina, então...

Nos amamos de paixão, mas nem tudo são flores.

Também discutimos, e ás vezes brigamos como cão e gato. Mas sempre chegamos a um acordo.

E fazer as pazes é uma delícia!

É uma coisa de alma, carma, destino, chamem como quiserem.

Nós nos completamos.

Oh! Mas somos dois homens.

E daí? O amor aconteceu, e esta é a minha forma de amar.

Não, não é facil. Mas por ele eu encaro.

Fim

*** **** ******


End file.
